Vacances
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Après toute l'agitation de ces derniers mois, Umeda prend des vacances bien méritées... Mais quelque chose l'empêche d'en profiter vraiment. Et c'est alors qu'Akira débarque...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi !**

**Nouveau couple testé (encore suite à un défi), un petit Umeda/Akiha de Hana-Kimi… pour toutes (tous) celles (ceux) qui n'étaient pas satisfaites de la fin du manga pour notre docteur préféré !**

* * *

La plage, la mer, le ciel bleu, les beaux spécimens à moitié dévêtus, les soirées en boîtes jusqu'à pas d'heure… les vacances quoi. Les premières qu'Umeda prenait seul depuis bien longtemps – pour une fois qu'il parvenait à échapper à sa sœur… Allongé à plat ventre sur sa serviette, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, une cigarette à la main, il observait un groupe de jeunes hommes _très bien _entretenus faire une partie de volley. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré : décidément, son boulot au lycée Ohsaka l'influençait beaucoup trop ! Depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait maté quasiment que des sportifs, et il en avait à peine ramené un ou deux dans sa chambre. Pitoyable.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il détourna les yeux pour fixer la mer. Deux semaines déjà qu'il était là, deux semaines de paix royale… et il n'avait toujours pas le moral. Mizuki était repartie aux Etats-Unis depuis trois mois et la vie au lycée était devenue beaucoup moins amusante. Bon, non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les autres élèves, mais ses réactions au milieu de tous ces garçons étaient intéressantes… Mais s'il voulait vraiment être honnête avec lui-même, la véritable raison de sa déprime – outre l'absence de la jeune fille – était dans son sac, glissée dans une enveloppe ouverte…

Une brève douleur le tira de ses pensées. Sa cigarette s'était lentement consumée et venait de lui brûler le bout des doigts. Umeda jura, lâche son mégot et glissa ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les suçoter doucement. "Baka." Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas penser à ça, de profiter du soleil sur sa peau, de se vider la tête…

- MON CHERIIIIII !!!

Oh non. Pas cette voix. Pas l'autre idiot. Le docteur se décala brusquement, emportant sa serviette. Juste à temps. Un homme s'écrasa dans le sable à l'endroit où il se tenait deux secondes plus tôt. Umeda se pinça l'arrête de nez, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe, puis se leva et écrasa la tête de l'intrus, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans le sable.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici toi ?

- Mmphm pfch mghmmhum…

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Umeda relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son pied. La tête blonde d'Akiha se releva aussitôt, crachant du sable.

- C'est pas sympa ! Moi qui étais tellement content de te voir… Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

- Baka !

Excédé, il écrasa son poing sur le crâne du photographe.

- T'as pas autre chose à faire ? Parce que si jamais tu es venu uniquement pour ça, je te jure que je te noie !

- En fait, j'ai un boulot à faire ici mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais là, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te voir ! Je t'aime tu sais ?

Le jeune médecin poussa un grognement et se rassit sur sa serviette, fouillant dans son sac pour retrouver son paquet de cigarettes. Il en glissa une entre ses lèvres sans l'allumer immédiatement, les yeux à nouveau dans le vague. Finalement, il s'était habitué à la présence plus qu'envahissante d'Akiha. Dans un sens, il lui faisait un peu – mais vraiment un touuuut petit peu – penser à Mizuki. Le cliquetis métallique d'un briquet le fit sursauter ? Akiha s'était penché vers lui et allumait sa cigarette avec un sourire. Umeda recula légèrement en le voyant si proche, son cœur se serrant un bref instant.

- Et t'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de venir me taper sur le système ?

Le photographe ouvrit de grands yeux et désigna l'ensemble de la plage d'un large geste du bras.

- Et te laisser seul ici ? Mon pauvre petit Umeda innocent à la merci de tous ces requins qui n'attendent que…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le sable tandis que le médecin tentait soigneusement de l'étouffer en lui enfonçant la tête dans le sol. La veine sur sa tempe palpitait de plus en plus et il grinçait légèrement des dents.

- Qui est innocent ? Qui sont les requins ? Et depuis quand je suis TON Umeda ?!

- Mpfhm !

La tentation de le laisser mourir comme ça était terrible, mais un cadavre sur la plage aurait gâché le paysage que il ne tenait pas à faire arrêter pour dégradation de la voie publique à cause de lui. Il el lâcha avec une moue méprisante. Akiha, qui commençait à virer au bleu, prit plusieurs grandes inspirations désespérées, avant de se jeter à son cou, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

- Tu vois, si je n'étais pas là, tu t'ennuierais tout seul !

- Mais lâche-moi !

Umeda se débattit, essaya de décoller cette espèce de sangsue géante suspendue à lui, fit même mine de le mordre, mais sans succès. Il finit par abandonner avec un soupir irrité et se remit à fumer. Akiha se rapprocha un peu plus de lui avec un ronronnement de satisfaction, ses deux bras passés jalousement autour du cou de son médecin. Il l'observa un moment en silence, son regard redevenu grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je te laisse rester ici, alors ne me les brise pas trop.

Il n'y avait jamais moyen d'avoir la paix avec lui, il fallait toujours qu'il essaie de s'introduire dans sa tête, dans sa vie, peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'avait repoussé. Umeda se crispa. Il ne voulait pas y repenser, il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il était justement venu ici pour y échapper… Alors pourquoi l'enveloppe était-elle toujours dans son sac ?

Akiha frotta son nez contre sa nuque.

- Allez, dis-moi…

- LÂCHE-MOI !

Le médecin le repoussa brusquement, les mâchoires serrées. Depuis que cet imbécile de photographe était arrivé, soit à peine quelques minutes, toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulées refaisaient surface. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait autant son calme quand il était dans les parages ? Akiha n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre lui, bloquant tous ses mouvements.

- Arrête de fuir. S'il te plaît.

- Lâche-moi, baka ! Ma vie ne te regarde pas ! Laisse-moi partir tout de suite !

Umeda se tendit brusquement, le haut de son crâne heurtant avec un bruit sourd le menton du photographe qui le lâcha avec un petit cri se douleur. Le médecin se dégagea aussitôt et lui flanqua un coup de pied avant de ramasser ses affaires et de s'éloigner d'un pas raide et furieux. La voix plaintive d'Akiha s'éleva dans son dos.

- Je voulais juste t'aider !

Il s'immobilisa un instant, puis lâcha d'une voix morne :

- Il se marie.

Avant de repartir.

* * *

_Génial, ces vacances, vraiment ! Je vais être de bonne humeur à la rentrée ! Bon sang, j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi… La prochaine fois, je pars aux USA, au moins il ne me poursuivra pas jusqu'à là-bas ! Quoique… Il en serait capable…_ Umeda se laissa tomber sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Machinalement, il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes. Cependant, au moment d'en sortir une, il se ravisa et jeta le paquet à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de croiser les bras sous sa nuque. _Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ?_

Pitoyable. A présent, Akiha n'allait plus le lâcher d'une semelle. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder. Un ricanement amer s'échappa de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Se jeter sur Akiha ? Rien que cette idée le rendait malade. Malade de culpabilité. Ce serait utiliser le photographe, le voir comme un objet, le rabaisser ç moins que rien. Et il avait quand même un minimum de respect pour lui. Le jeune homme posa ses poings sur ses yeux fermés.

- Je suis fatigué…

* * *

- DEBOUT LA-D'DANS !!!

Umeda sursauta violemment, son cœur partant à l'assaut des records, et ouvrit les yeux… pour les refermer en jurant. _Quel est l'abruti sans nom qui a ouvert les rideaux ?! _Prudemment, il souleva une paupière et regarda l'heure. 7h15. _Maudit soit le soleil d'été qui se lève toujours trop tôt ! _Il avait dû s'endormir comme une masse la veille, étant donné qu'il portait encore ses vêtements et qu'il était allongé sur sa couette. Il ouvrit finalement son deuxième œil pour fusiller du regard celui qui l'avait réveillé. Akiha. Qui d'autre ?

- Comment t'es entré ici toi ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que les femmes feraient pour avoir un autographe du grand Akiha.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène avec moi ! Alors active-toi un peu, j'ai déjà demandé à ce qu'on te porte le petit dej' ici.

- Et si je veux pas ?

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

Il agitait son portable avec un petit sourire malicieux. Umeda plissa les yeux pour pouvoir lire le nom affiché sur le petit écran et pâlit brusquement. Io. _Où a-t-il eu son numéro ? _Il resta un moment silencieux. Si le photographe le laissait partir, il allait passer la journée à lézarder sur le sable, un cocktail et une cigarette à la main, et à mater tranquillement les surfeurs… Il poussa un soupir.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Je viens te frotter le dos !

Akiha, qui s'était joyeusement jeté sur son médecin, reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité lorsqu'un pied s'écrasa sur son visage, maintenant leurs deux corps à distance.

- SEUL !

* * *

- C'est bon ma belle, tourne encore un peu la tête… Voilà, comme ça. Regarde-moi maintenant.

Umeda, adossé à un mur, les mains dans les poches, observait avec attention la jeune mannequin obéir à la moindre demande d'Akiha. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le photographe travailler, et il avait presque oublié à quel point il était transformé quand il était derrière un objectif. Après avoir été traîné dans les magasins pendant toute la matinée, il appréciait de retrouver un semblant de tranquillité. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et il renversa la tête pour l'appuyer contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Cela du bien de sortir en villa, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il savait très bien que s'il était resté seul, jamais il n'aurait quitté la plage. Parce que marcher le forçait à réfléchir. Parce que réfléchir l'amenait à penser à la lettre…

Le médecin rouvrit brusquement les yeux en serrant les dents. Merde. Il avait pourtant réussi à ne pas y penser de la journée. Un sifflement agacé lui échappa et, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il chercha son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche. La voix d'Akiha le fit presque sursauter.

- On ne fume pas dans le studio.

Umeda redressa le menton avec une grimace de défi et coinça sa clope entre ses lèvres. Le photographe et redressa et massa longuement sa nuque.

- Ok, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui ? Je veux voir tout le monde ici à la première heure demain matin, compris ? Et mon chou, essaie de ne pas attraper de coup de soleil, je n'ai pas le temps de te trouver une remplaçante.

La mannequin pinça les lèvres sans répondre et sortit avec le reste de l'équipe. Akiha lui lança un petit clin d'œil avant de s'approcher du médecin. Posant une main sur le mur, tout près de son visage, il se pencha vers lui en souriant.

- A ton tour.

- Pardon ?

- Le studio est libre, non ? Autant en profiter. Et ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de te photographier. Allez, personne ne le saura, je les garderais pour moi…

Umeda le fixa un long moment. _Lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ou ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ?_ Le sourire du blond se fit un peu plus carnassier et il laissa son souffle dériver sur son cou.

- A moins que tu préfères un autre genre d'activités…

- C'est bon, on va les faire ces photos !

- Parfait ! Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais changer la pellicule.

Après avoir déposé un rapide baiser au creux de sa gorge – et évité le poing qui s'abattait sur son crâne –, Akiha disparut dans l'une des loges. Le médecin hésita à s'enfuir, puis soupira de découragement et s'approcha du plateau encore installé. Le photographe travaillait sur une campagne de pub pour une nouvelle collection de bijoux en argent qui sortirait à la fin de l'automne. Pour suivre un brusque phénomène de mode autour des vampires, les directeurs avaient choisi une ambiance sombre et gothique pour mettre en valeur les bijoux. Le décor dégageait une sensualité incroyable et Umeda était certain que la collection aurait un succès monstre. De lourdes tentures de soies sombres pendaient le long du "mur" et le médecin tendit la main pour en effleurer une. La fraîcheur du tissu, comparée à la chaleur ambiante, le fit frissonner. Sans réfléchir, il s'enveloppa à moitié dedans, savourant les différentes sensations sur sa peau. Un _click_ le fit sursauter. Akiha, derrière son appareil photo, lui sourit.

- Sexy.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu…

- Vraiment ? Montre-moi ça.

Umeda haussa un sourcil, puis repoussa ses hésitations et ses doutes pour se prêter au jeu. Relevant la tête avec une grimace de défi, il ôta ses lunettes et commença lentement à déboutonner sa légère chemise. Le contact du coton, assez rêche, formait un contraste surprenant après la caresse de la soie. Il ne put retenir un léger frisson. Sans ses lunettes, sa vision était complètement floue et ses autres sens étaient à fleur de peau pour compenser. Le médecin ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il entendit la respiration d'Akiha marquer un raté. _Il a voulu jouer, hein ? Alors il va voir que ce n'est pas forcément moi la souris… _Toujours avec son sourire moqueur, il fit remonter ses doigts jusqu'à son cou, en glissant légèrement sur son torse, pour dégager les quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées à sa peau par la sueur, avant de s'étirer longuement, laissant les tentures couler le long de son dos et de ses bras.

La situation avait quelque chose d'étrange… et de terriblement excitant. Sans ses lunettes, Umeda distinguait à peine – voire pas du tout – le photographe dans l'ombre des spots, mais il l'entendait se déplacer ainsi que le cliquetis régulier du l'appareil photo. Mais surtout, il sentait son regard peser sur lui à travers l'objectif, un regard à la fois professionnel et lourd de désir. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Finalement, il était pas mal, ce jeu…

* * *

Umeda fixait la mer d'un air absent. Sa séance photo avait peut-être durée une demi-heure, ou peut-être moins, mais elle l'avait épuisé. Trop de tension accumulée. Il était bon pour reprendre une douche chaude avant de se coucher… Une canette de bière surgit devant lui et Akiha s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui.

- Alors, c'était pas si terrible que ça.

- Hum…

- En tout cas, je vais avoir un album exceptionnel. Tu as ça dans le sang ! D'ailleurs, si je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus dès le début, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir en faire d'autres… Non mais on a pas idée de chauffer quelqu'un comme ça aussi ! C'est dangereux.

Le médecin laissa échapper un soupir amusé et avala une gorgée.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Me sortir. Pour me changer les idées.

Le photographe abandonna son air insouciant et sourit doucement, les yeux baissés sur sa propre canette.

- Je me demandais si tu le remarquerais…

- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je l'ai réalisé. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- A ton avis ? Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

- Et si moi, j'ai envie de rester dans cet état-là ?

- Combien de fois tu as dit à Mizuki d'arrêter de se plaindre et de se morfondre pour agir ? Si jamais tu décidais de rester dans cet état, comme tu dis, tu ne serais plus Umeda.

Umeda ricana avant d'allumer une cigarette. _Le pire, c'est que cet abruti n'a pas tort. _Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'apitoyer sur le malheur des autres, et encore moins sur le sien. Mais en pratique, c'était un peu plus difficile que dans les paroles… Il renversa la tête en arrière et laissa un filet de fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres tordues dans un rictus amer.

- Je l'ai aimé pendant des années. Depuis que je l'ai vu. Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile de l'oublier comme ça ?

- Mais tu m'aimes aussi.

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Toi. Ton comportement. Un peu tout en fait… Moi aussi je t'aime depuis quelques années tu sais ?

Il sourit d'un air moqueur. Umeda eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois…

- Rien qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne m'as pas viré de ta chambre, tu as accepté un rendez-vous, tu as posé pour moi, tu m'as dragué…

- Je ne t'ai pas dragué !

- Pardon, tu m'as allumé. Et ce petit jeu te plaisait visiblement. Pas la peine de nier, j'ai les photos. Et si tu veux mon avis, ça fait déjà un moment que tu as tiré un trait sur ton meilleur ami…

Umeda ricana à nouveau, mais un peu jaune.

- Tu es… vraiment pénible.

- Parce que j'ai raison ?

- Arrête ça.

Akiha se leva pour se mettre face à lui et se pencha pour s'appuyer sur le dossier du banc, ses bras l'encadrant et l'empêchant de fuir. Le médecin le fusilla du regard en se raidissant. Mais le photographe ne cilla même pas.

- J'aurai attendu, tu sais. Que tu le vois par toi-même. Mais l'autre est assez stupide pour te laisser tomber, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésiterai encore. Et tu le savais très bien. C'est pour ça que tu me l'as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ferme-la.

- Oh non, _darling_. Je te cours après depuis longtemps. C'est la première fois que je m'accroche autant à quelqu'un depuis mon ex, alors hors de question que j'abandonne maintenant. Il va falloir que tu fasses avec. Le petit jeu du chat et de la souris, c'était bien au départ, mais je commence à en avoir un peu assez. J'ai envie de jouer à autre chose de tout aussi intéressant, si ce n'est plus… Et tu ne feras pas croire que tu n'en as pas envie.

- Je t'ai dit la fermer !

- Alors fais-moi taire.

Furieux, Umeda l'agrippa par la col de sa chemise et écrasa son poing sur pommette. Akiha recula légèrement alors qu'il se levait, frémissant de rage.

- Ton ex, hein ? Et tu crois vraiment que ça va me donner envie de te donner une chance ? Tu as vu avec quelle facilité tu l'as larguée, alors que les photos que tu as prises d'elle sont si belles ? T'es vraiment un abruti ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé de ce mariage, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire, au moins j'aurais continué à avoir un peu de tranquillité ! Je ne sais pas qui me dégoûte le plus ! Toi… ou moi !

Il jura et passa une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux. _Ces vacances ne me réussissent vraiment pas… Voilà que je fais une crise de nerfs… _Le photographe l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air si sérieux.

- Pourquoi tu te dégoûterais ?

- Lâche-moi. J'en ai marre de batailler avec toi.

- Pas question. Pourquoi tu fuis toujours ? Tu as peur ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber comme elle. C'est différent. Et puis, si jamais je faisais ça… (Un petit sourire amusé traversa son visage) … contrairement à elle, je suis sûr que tu me massacrerais d'abord. Tu n'es pas comme elle, votre caractère est complètement opposé. Je te signale que de nous deux, c'est moi qui risque le plus en sortant avec toi…

- T'as toujours été masochiste.

- C'est pour ça qu'il me faut mon médecin personnel…

Umeda inspira profondément, bloqua son souffle pendant quelques secondes, puis expira pour se calmer. Il recommença plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il se sentit à nouveau maître de lui, il les rouvrit et tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On rentre à l'hôtel, je t'enferme dans ta chambre et je te saute dessus pour te faire plein de choses pas très catholiques ?

Le poing du médecin s'abattit sur la tête du photographe à l'air réjouit, petite veine sur sa tempe de retour.

- Crétin. Tu me paies le restaurant et le cinéma.

- Hein ?

Akiha arrêta de se masser le crâne pour le fixer d'un œil éberlué. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Mais Umeda avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, une de ses mains toujours serrée sur sa chemise. Le blond se retrouva donc traîné derrière le brun, trébuchant légèrement sous le coup de la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est un bien un rendez-vous, non ? Alors tu assumes jusqu'au bout. J'ai pas l'intention de dépenser un seul yen de la journée.

- Donc tu es en train… de me donner une chance ?

Umeda s'arrêta. Une chance ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça ? Il avait simplement eu envie de prolonger cette journée. Quand il était avec lui, il oubliait son meilleur ami et son mariage. Il se sentait un peu mieux, même s'ils s'engueulaient. Est-ce que ça voulait dire pour autant qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose ? Ça lui faisait bizarre de se considérer comme célibataire – bon, il l'était déjà avant et collectionnait les aventures, mais ça faisait toujours moins mièvre que de dire "cœur à prendre". Il réfléchit un long moment, toujours sans le lâcher. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de se faire poursuivre et draguer – encore plus – par le photographe ? _Bonne question._ Agacé, d'être aussi indécis, il se retourna et, levant la tête, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il recula très vite, sans laisser le temps à Akiha de réagir, et se remit à marcher en le tirant derrière lui.

- Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim. Et tu as intérêt à m'emmener dans un bon restaurant si tu veux me revoir un jour.

- Alors j'ai vraiment une chance ?!

Umeda profita du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos pour sourire et passer rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es _vraiment _pénible.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

* * *

**The endeeeeuh ! Bon, en fait, j'ai un petit épilogue de prêt qui se passe au mariage du meilleur ami d'Umeda, mais je verrai si je le publie ou pas…**

**Si j'ai des reviews ? ^^**

**(ps : si quelqu'un a envie de me demander un texte ou un couple ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je suis ouverte à toutes les possibilités !)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi !**

**Voilà, j'avais parlé d'un petit épilogue et j'ai fini par me décider à le publier… Bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Umeda poussa un soupir exaspéré et attrapa une cigarette. Déjà la quatrième qu'il grillait et il n'était là que depuis deux heures et demi. Les gens tournoyaient autour de lui dans un joyeux brouhaha, chacun commentant la cérémonie qui venait de s'achever. Sa clope coincée entre les dents, il laissa échapper un ricanement. Lui n'avait pas bougé du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé en arrivant. Il ne connaissait personne, personne ne le connaissait, et il avait pu assister à toute la scène sans être dérangé. Il sortit son briquet et frotta la petite roulette pour faire jaillir des étincelles.

Le bout d'une deuxième cigarette se joignit à la sienne à l'intérieur de la flamme. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rejeta la tête en arrière en soufflant un filet de fumée. L'homme au centre de toute l'attention, le fraîchement marié, se tenait juste devant lui, une étincelle amusée brillant dans ses yeux. Son meilleur ami. L'homme qu'il avait aimé pendant près de dix ans.

- Finalement, tu es venu…

- Tu m'avais envoyé une invitation, cela aurait été très impoli de ma part de ne pas l'accepter.

L'autre sourit et s'appuya sur le mur, à côté de lui, simplement sur une épaule pour continuer à le voir. Il était beau, très élégant dans son costume occidental sombre, de coupe classique. Umeda ne put s'empêcher de le détailler un long moment sans rien dire.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ta réaction lorsque tu l'as reçu. Tu as toujours été amusant.

Le médecin lui renvoya son sourire.

- J'ai passé de très bonnes vacances. Félicitations, au fait. Très joli mariage. Tu as réussi à te trouver une bonne petite épouse, mignonne, aimable, douce…

Ils se sourirent, clairement conscients l'un comme l'autre que la dot de la jeune mariée, en plus de sa beauté ou de sa gentillesse, y était pour beaucoup dans cette union. Le marié tendit la main et lissa distraitement le col de la chemise de son invité. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement la peau fine de son cou, juste au-dessus de la clavicule, en une caresse si légère qu'elle passa inaperçue aux yeux des autres convives.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ?

Il eut un rictus moqueur et tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

- J'ai posé la question le premier.

- Très bien…

Umeda détacha enfin son regard de son ami et le laissa errer sur la foule d'invités. Dans un coin de la salle, la mariée posait avec son père devant un appareil photo, radieuse.

- Je suis venu te souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur… et bon courage.

- Quelle générosité de ta part. Merci.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu comptais faire.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Derrière son air impassible, le cœur d'Umeda s'était emballé. Ils pouvaient continuer. Il pouvait continuer à espérer, à guetter le numéro qui s'afficherait sur son portable, à courir dans tous les sens pour retrouver le parfum qu'il lui avait offert. A occuper une place dans son cœur. Ce mariage n'aurait aucune influence sur leur relation. Ils pouvaient continuer.

Umeda détourna les yeux.

- Je suis venu avec quelqu'un.

- Je vois.

Aucune déception dans sa voix, juste une constatation. Et le médecin sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de cette relation à sens – presque – unique. Un sourire lui échappa, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

- Comment est-il ?

- Pénible. Bruyant, incapable de rester tranquille, pas toujours honnête. Pot-de-colle aussi.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Umeda et l'attirèrent contre un large torse chaud. Deux lèvres frôlèrent son oreille, un souffle le chatouilla et une voix amusée souffla :

- Ce n'est pas sympa de balancer dans le dos des gens, _darling_…

- Lâche-moi, crétin.

Le marié haussa un sourcil et Akiha lui lança un sourire éclatant.

- Désolé de m'incruster comme ça, mais il fallait bien que je rencontre mon ancien rival… Bel homme, en effet, je pourrais faire quelques tirages intéressants. Mais moins que mon Umeda.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et écrasa soigneusement le pied du photographe qui le lâcha avec une plante de douleur. Le hôte sourit en se redressant.

- Je vais vous laisser. J'ai des invités à voir, et une femme à rejoindre.

Umeda acquiesça et écarquilla vaguement les yeux lorsqu'il lui tendit une main.

- Toujours amis ?

Il sourit à son tour et la lui serra.

- Appelle-moi quand tu voudras dîner dehors et t'échapper un peu.

Son ami hocha la tête, salua Akiha d'un bref signe du menton et s'éloigna. Le médecin grogna lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond glisser dans son cou et ses dents mordiller légèrement sa peau.

- Séduisant… mais je le suis bien plus que lui. Et n'espère pas sortir trop souvent avec lui. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça.

- Pfff… Tu as encore quelque chose à faire ici ?

Umeda écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier proche de là et attrapa Akiha par sa cravate pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

- Non. On rentre.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de ma traîner comme si j'étais un chien ?

Le brun se retourna et, raffermissant sa prise sur la bande de tissu entre ses doigts, lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu me raccompagnes, et si tu es une gentille souris, je te montrerai peut-être à quel point je peux être un bon docteur…

Akiha écarquilla les yeux et le suivit sans plus protester. Décidément, il adorait _vraiment _jouer avec le brun…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Cette fois, c'est pour de vrai ! C'est court, je sais, mais bon, c'est un épilogue alors on fait ce qu'on peut…**

**Laissez-moi un p'tit message please !**

**See you soon**


End file.
